Little Death
by MyHeartIsAnEmptyRoom
Summary: I knew someone was missing. I just couldnt get who. SomeonexSasuke.


**Okay! So this is a someonexsasuke songfic! You'll probably know who it is in the first part T-T**

**anywayz.. soz if sasuke is a bit ooc in this, but i think thats how he's gunna be once he comes back (if he does) from being with orochimaru!**

**hehe, enjoyz!**

**Little Death - +44**

**

* * *

**

_Please sleep, my darling, sleep_

_Your cry for inspiration_

_Never reaches the ears of distant stars._

She was lying on her bare stomach, the blanket revealing her naked back, while the rest was hidden.

He was staring at her with intent eyes. She looked so happy while she was asleep.

Her hand was near her face and her long pale yellow hair was all over her lilac pillow.

_And every night our lonely planet, _

_Slides across the universe_

_And I wont pretend I understand_

I felt so happy. I never thought I could feel like this again, because all of those things that happened in the past.

She made me feel like I had a family again. When I came back, everyone wouldnt talk to me. They didnt understand. But she saved me from being in pain again.

_Please sleep, my darling, sleep_

_Your death by information_

_Wont disturb the peace of distant stars_

_**f l a s h b a c k **_

_Once the guards outside the get let me in with tsunade's permission. Everyone was there, even the villagers. But my friends. They all stared at me with the words clearly in their eyes 'Traitor.'_

_People started whispering. Even my friends from my childhood. Which hurt me, Because they were the part of the reason I came back. When I was out there with orochimaru, All I could think of was them._

_They were all scattered on both sides. I was walking in the middle.. alone._

_And even when you lock the doors_

_And slide behind the unlit shades_

_None of us are strangers anymore_

_Shikamaru was standing with temari, chouji beside them._

_Sakura was with sai, naruto wasnt even looking at me._

_Neji was beside lee, who was whispering to tenten. She nodded alot._

_Kiba stared at me with meanful eyes, Shino had his arms crossed and hinata didnt look at me. Whoever naruto hated, she hated._

_All the sensei's were together, talking about something and didnt even take a glance at me._

_Fall asleep with the windows open_

_Come to me with the worst you've said and done_

_You'll close your eyes and see me_

_I knew someone was missing, I just couldnt get who._

_I looked down and felt very neglected. Once I killed itachi, The gate that kept my emotions broke free with a force and can never be built again._

_I was on the verge of tears. Clenching my fists and gritted my teeth to stop me from crying. But I kept on walking, and ignoring all the stares directly at me._

_Then I heard someone walking towards me. I thought it would be tsunade, so I didnt bother looking up. I widened my eyes._

_Before I knew it, I was pulled into a warm embrace. She smelled sweetly like jasmine._

_She whispered. "Welcome Back, Sasuke-kun."_

_A little death makes life more meaningful_

_And I stand no chance at all_

_This is my home. I thought. She is my home. I will never leave her again._

_I started crying, heavily inhaling her scent. I hugged her tighter and she started to cry as well._

_Please sleep, my darling, sleep_

_Your car crash in slow motion_

_Wont upset the pace on distant stars_

_"I missed you so much!"_

_"I missed you too. Ino-chan."_

_**e n d f l a s h b a c k **_

"Sasuke-kun..?" She asked. I then felt a soft hand caressing my cheek.

"Daijabou?" She whispered. I looked into those blue eyes. She looked into my dark ones. She was like the lighter side of me.

_And one by one the years of our lives_

_Stumble as the moments pass_

_So please hold on, so please hold on_

I slowly nodded. She wrapped her thin frail body in her lightblue bedsheet and she tied her hair in a ponytail.

_Fall asleep with the windows open_

_Come to me with the worst you've said and done_

_You'll close your eyes and see me_

She smiled. Everytime she did that, I couldnt help but stare at her light pink lips, and longed for a kiss.

I leaned in and sealed her smooth lips on mine. She replied and wrapped her arms around my neck and i put mine around her small waist.

_A little death makes life more meaningful_

_I stand no chance at all_

We both let go of the calm kiss, And we looked deeply into each other eyes.

"Will you ever leave me sasuke-kun?" She asked.

_Please sleep, my darling, sleep_

_Please sleep my darling, sleep_

I hugged her again. I couldnt help it. Feeling her within my grasp, I just didnt want to let go.

_Fall asleep with the windows open_

_Come to me with the worst you've said and done_

_You'll close your eyes and see me_

"Never, Ino-chan."

_A little death makes life more meaningful_

"Will you..?" I asked so soflyt, I wasnt sure that she heard me..

"Never."

She heard me.

_I stand no chance at all_

* * *

Gosh, im so upsessed with this song at the moment lol!

well, there u go inoxsasuke fans! I enjoy writing inoxsasuke fix :)

i think im turning into one!

hehe, hoped u enjoyed!

plz review :)


End file.
